


Cupcakes & Confessions

by liamsfreckles



Series: We Could be More Than Just Amazing [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, Liam's Birthday, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsfreckles/pseuds/liamsfreckles
Summary: Ethan giggled at that, pressing his little fingers into Zayn’s beard. “Your kisses tickle, papa!”
   Zayn froze, his lips on the tip of Ethan’s nose. He and Liam had only been together a few months, and Ethan routinely called him ‘Zee’…   …so this? This was new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the _we could be more than just amazing_ series.

Zayn dusted his hands the front of his sweats, wiping away any excess flour that had accumulated while baking. He glanced over to the little boy who sat in the chair next to the counter, feet swinging back and forth, a slight furrow to his brow.

“Y’alright there, little man?” He asked, coming to stand in front of Ethan.

“Will daddy like these?” He mumbled, gesturing to the oven where the double chocolate cupcakes were just beginning to rise. 

Zayn grinned slightly, reaching out to thumb a smudge of flour off Ethan’s cheek. “I think his gonna love them, babe,” he said, tapping his nose. “And we got him those sick Batman things to put on top, yeah?”

Ethan nodded, his eyes brightening. “Daddy LOVES Batman,” Ethan replied, raising little fists in the air. 

“Who  _doesn’t_  love Batman?” Zayn asked, laughing as the four year old shrugged and made a face. He scooped Ethan up into his arms and settled him onto his hip, smiling warmly when Ethan pressed his cheek to Zayn’s.

“M’glad you like my daddy,” Ethan admitted quietly. “I fink he likes you, too.”

Zayn’s face grew warm at that. Kids were entirely too observant. “I hope he does, Eth,” he murmured, turning his face to press kisses all over Ethan’s. “And I quite like you too, kiddo.”

Ethan giggled at that, pressing his little fingers into Zayn’s beard. “Your kisses tickle, papa!”

Zayn froze, his lips on the tip of Ethan’s nose. He and Liam had only been together a few months, and Ethan routinely called him ‘Zee’…

…so  _this_? This was new.

He cleared his throat and dipped his chin to rub his nose to Ethan’s before setting the little boy down. “How about this: you go and make sure your toys are all put away before your dad gets home, and we’ll frost the cupcakes together, yeah?” He asked, his voice a little rough with some unnamed emotion.

Ethan spun on his heel and called out an ‘okaaayyyy’ as he ran towards the living room to pick up his toys, while Zayn settled back against the countertop, his fingers curling around the edge as he tried to collect his suddenly wild thoughts.

\--

Liam trudged down the hall, keys in hand, as he made his way to his flat.

It had been a long work day where he’d been in and out of meetings, and people in the office surprised him with cake and a poorly-sung version of Happy Birthday, all while congratulating him on being another year older.

He wasn’t necessarily in love with his birthday- he was much more about giving than receiving, and usually asked friends and family to donate to his favourite charities rather than get him anything. He had a good paying job, a son he loved more than anything in the world, and now Zayn was part of that…he didn’t need much else.

He could hear Ethan’s laughter before he reached the door, and suddenly the tiredness melted away from his bones, and he pushed the key into the lock, twisting it before leaning into the door to get it open.

Zayn had offered to pick Ethan up early from daycare, as he had the day off and  wanted to spend time with Liam’s son. It had warmed Liam’s heart to hear Zayn say it, and made him fall just that little bit more.

As soon as he had stepped through the threshold, a tiny body collided with his legs. 

“HAPPY BIRFDAY, DADDY!” Ethan cheered, holding on to the back of Liam’s trousers as Liam reached down to cup the back of his son’s head. “Missed you lots.”

“Why thank you!” Liam grinned, unhooking his bag from his shoulder to set down on the floor, before reaching for Ethan’s wrists to untangle him from Liam’s legs. Liam crouched down in front of him and laughed when Ethan jumped into his arms, a mess of limbs wrapping around him. “Missed you too, babe. Were you good for Zayn today?” He asked, standing up with Ethan in tow.

Ethan nodded into Liam’s neck, little fingers tangling in his hair. “M’always good, daddy,” he mumbled, making Liam snort. Ethan pulled back some and looked very serious. “Me and Zee made you cupcakes for dinner!”

“For dinner, huh?” Liam asked, toeing the door closed behind him before padding his way towards the kitchen where he could hear water running. “That doesn’t sound very healthy.”

Ethan shrugged, unrepentant. “It’s your birfday, daddy.”

Liam grumbled kisses into Ethan’s cheek, making the little boy laugh and squeal, trying to push Liam’s face away as Liam walked them into the kitchen, where Zayn was putting a bowl onto the dish rack.

Liam’s eyes wandered Zayn’s frame for a moment, taking in the grey Adidas sweatpants (his), and the plain white t-shirt (probably his), that were slightly loose on Zayn, but stirred something in Liam. He pressed one more kiss to Ethan’s cheek and untangled the little boy from himself. 

“Go wash up for dinner, babe, and no splashing this time,” Liam warned with a grin, ruffling Ethan’s hair.

Ethan huffed at him, making Liam laugh, then ran out of the kitchen towards the bathroom to wash up.

Zayn turned just as Liam slipped over to him, his hands reaching for Zayn’s waist, curling easily against his hips.

“Happy birthday,” Zayn murmured quietly, his hands reaching up to fix the collar of Liam’s dress shirt. “Have a good day?”

Liam nodded in affirmation, stepping forward until Zayn was pressed against the counter. “Better now, though. Home with my two favourites,” he whispered, tilting his head to slot his lips to Zayn’s.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Zayn tasted of chocolate and coffee - and Liam sighed into his mouth as he swiped his tongue along Zayn’s lower lip, enjoying the soft sound that came from the other man. 

He smiled into the kiss, tilting his chin up to catch Zayn’s upper lip for a moment before letting it go.

Zayn’s eyes opened slowly, and there was a certain dazed, wondrous look there that took Liam’s breath away.

“M’one of your favourites?” Zayn asked, his arms resting around Liam’s shoulders.

Liam squeezed his hips. “Very much so,” he admitted, leaning into Zayn when he pulled him closer. “Was he good for you this afternoon?”

Zayn nodded, tilting his head when Liam pressed his face into neck. “Did some shopping and he was insistent on making you cupcakes,” Zayn chuckled, running his hands up and down Liam’s back slowly. “Pizza should be here shortly: figured it was easier than either of us trying to burn down your flat on your birthday.”

Liam laughed into Zayn’s skin, pressing a warm kiss to his pulse for a moment, enjoying the thrum against his lips. “Thank you,” he mumbled, squeezing Zayn once more before pulling away. “Best birthday a guy could ask for.”

“You may regret those words after you taste the cupcakes.”

-

The three of them sat on the carpet in the living room, with  _Batman and Robin_  playing on the telly, and two pizza boxes nearly empty. Zayn had insisted on paying, using Ethan as a distraction as he shoved notes at the delivery guy. 

They were all greasy fingers and easy smiles with Ethan wedged between them, his long frame resting under Liam’s arm while his legs were settled over Zayn’s. It warmed Liam that Ethan had taken a liking to Zayn as quickly as he did: he had been worried (and if he was honest, he was still worried) that bringing a relationship into Ethan’s life would be complicated and confusing, but Zayn was patient and kind, and adored Ethan.

It made his heart skip a beat every time he saw the two of them together, and the fact that Zayn wanted to be part of it, he knew he’d made a good choice.

“Daddy, can we have your cupcakes now?” Ethan asked, patting Liam’s thigh impatiently, though his eyes never left the screen.

“Of course, babe,” Liam replied, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of his head, rumbling playfully when Ethan made a whining sound, trying to get out of Liam’s grasp.

Zayn hopped up quickly and held his hands out for Ethan, who raised his hands  and curled them into Zayn’s. “C’mon Robin, let’s get them all set up for your dad, yeah?”

Ethan nodded and let Zayn tug him up, and Liam watched the two of them make their way into the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones.

Liam rested his head against the couch for a moment, listening to the sounds around him. He had Zayn and Ethan giggling to each other in the kitchen, a cheesy Batman movie on the telly, and the low hum of downtown London through the open windows in his flat.

He picked up his beer and took a long pull, enjoying the bitter hoppy taste against his tongue. His eyes darted to the kitchen as Ethan and Zayn came around the corner, holding a plate with three cupcakes on it.

The cupcakes were decorated with a vanilla frosting, and each held a Batman logo made out of sugar, and one candle. “Ready?” Zayn staged whispered into Ethan’s ear.

Ethan nodded enthusiastically as Liam set down his beer on the coffee table.

The two of them started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ loudly and with no co-ordination as they stepped carefully towards Liam, who sat up a little straighter, his smile bright.

“…happy birfday dear daddy, happy birfday toooooo youuuuu!!!” Ethan sang, letting go of the plate so he could climb into Liam’s lap, settling himself in. Zayn held it with two hands now, his eyes warm. “C’mon daddy blow out the candles!!”

Liam snorted with laughter, wrapping an arm around Ethan’s waist. “Wanna help me, bud?” He asked, lifting his eyes to Zayn for a moment. 

Ethan nodded and sat up in Liam’s lap, and Liam pressed his cheek to his.

They blew out the candles together in one go, making Ethan laugh and clap happily, and Liam turned to press his smile into his son’s cheek. 

“You did good, daddy!” Ethan exclaimed, lifting a hand to press to Liam’s stubbled jaw. 

“You did all the work, bubs,” Liam grinned, tilting into it as Zayn stood up straight, ready to set the cupcakes down on the table.

“Nuh-uh, you can fank papa for the helps, too,” Ethan said, wriggling a little. “He bakeded them with me.”

A silence fell over the three of them for a moment with Liam glancing up to Zayn quickly, his heart caught in his throat. Zayn’s cheeks were pink, eyes wide, and his teeth caught his lower lip, pinching it there.

“I’m, ehm…I’ll go get some napkins, yeah?” Zayn said after a moment, a pitch in his voice as he set the plate down on the coffee table and practically sprinted back into the kitchen.

Liam swallowed down a groan, pressing his face to Ethan’s neck for a moment. “Babe, do you want some milk with your cupcake?” He asked, setting his son on the floor beside him.

“Yes please daddy,” Ethan replied, wide eyed. “And then can we watch Spiderman?”

Liam grunted as he got to his feet. Always with the Spiderman. “The one with the lizard?” The corner of his lip quirked up when Ethan nodded at him, giving him puppy eyes. “Okay. Go find it on the shelf and I’ll put it in when we’re all set, yeah?”

He left Ethan to find the DVD and scooped up the pizza boxes to bring into the kitchen. He found Zayn standing over a drawer, fishing through it in search of napkins.

Liam set the boxes down onto the counter, then made his way over to the fridge to grab the milk. He let Zayn have his moment, taking his time pouring Ethan a glass. He put the milk away and then padded over to where Zayn still stood, settling behind him. His hands curled around Zayn’s wrists, stilling them, and let out a relieved breath when Zayn leaned back against him.

“Sorry, I just…” Zayn began, but Liam shushed him quietly.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I should be sorry for letting him assume things. He’s, well, you know he’s not shy at all,” Liam murmured, resting his chin to Zayn’s shoulder. 

Zayn made a noise. “It’s not that, though,” he said, releasing himself from Liam’s grasp to turn in his arms, cupping Liam’s cheeks. “Like, it felt good? I really, really liked it, actually. But I mean, it’s only been like, 7 months and I don’t want to assume…”

A wide smile broke on Liam’s face. “You don’t want to assume that I don’t love the idea of my son calling you  _papa_?” He asked, tilting into Zayn’s touch. “Because I kind of do. Well, I more than kind of do….”

Zayn smiled back, resting his forehead to Liam’s. “I’ll have to teach him what baba means,” he murmured, stroking thumbs over Liam’s cheekbones. their lips inches apart. “Y’know, if that’s something you want.”

Liam’s arms circled Zayn’s waist, pushing the drawer closed. “I do. I want it, Zayn.“  _So bad I ache_ , he added in his mind.

“I love you,” Zayn breathed, breath hitching when Liam’s lips grazed his. “I love you, I love…”

Liam caught Zayn’s mouth in a kiss, swallowing Zayn’s mumbles and declarations of love, pulling the smaller man flush to his body. It was slow and warm, with Zayn’s fingers gentle across his cheekbones and into his hair, tugging it lightly when Liam’s hips ground into Zayn’s…

“Daddy!” Ethan’s voice cut through their moment, making Liam jump back and Zayn laugh out loud, hands settling on Liam’s shoulders. “Your cupcake is missing!”

Liam groaned and, leaned in once more to press a warm kiss to Zayn’s lips before tangling their fingers together, reaching for the cup of milk with his free hand. “He’s probably going to blame it on Spiderman….”

Zayn grinned, squeezing Liam’s fingers and allowed himself to be tugged back towards the living room. “S’okay, birthday boy, I made plenty.”


End file.
